


Lady Luck

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Adrien Agreste, College AU, F/M, Non-magical AU, adrien is just a sweet cinnamon roll looking for love, aged up obvs, and also sass, but it will be fluffy, but this is a fluff story mostly, fluffy sin, i'll sprinkle in some angst, i'm going to invent it, there will be a little sin, there will be lots of sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a first year student at an esteemed fashion university, and when the son of her favorite fashion designer sets his sights on her, she doesn't quite know what to make of his charm.





	1. First Impressions

            It’s been said that life can take you strange places, but looking back over the past 2 years of her life, Marinette could have never imagined her life turning out the way it did. Moving out with her best friend, making up with the girl who used to bully her in school, impressing one of the biggest names in fashion with her work and earning an apprenticeship, but the most shocking thing to her would have to be the mop of blond hair leaning against her shoulder, sleeping soundly as they flew to a foreign country to begin their new life together. It was funny how she couldn’t imagine her life without him anymore when not too long before she’d hated his guts. Well, hate is a strong word. Skeptical was more suited for how she felt about him at first, but perhaps she should start from the beginning.

            It all began when she packed up her life at home and moved into a small flat on the other side of town with her best friend. It wasn’t much, and their parents were still helping out a little with rent, but it was their new home, just like they’d planned. It was their first step toward independence, and both girls were giddy with excitement. Marinette had known Alya since collége, and they’d been best friends ever since. They’d made plans to move in early on, and they were finally coming into fruition.

“I can’t believe we actually did this,” Alya sighed, falling back onto her mattress and spreading her arms wide.

“It’s a little weird being out of the house so early; I feel so adult,” Mari giggled.

“Well, we didn’t work out butts off saving up the last three years to sit at our parents’ forever,” Alya grunted as she stretched.

“True. Not to mention how hard I worked to pass my exams just to get into this fashion studio,” Marinette remarked while she unpacked her clothes into a small dresser.

“We should celebrate soon. There’s a club up the street that I’ve heard a lot of good things about.” Alya sat up excitedly. “And a little someone just turned legal.”

“Maybe we should finish unpacking first,’ Marinette suggested, giving her a knowing look.

“Fine,” She groaned, moving back onto the floor where her box of books sat next to a tiny shelf. “But I’m totally dragging you out tomorrow night, and we’re gonna go dancing.”

“Okay,” Marinette caved, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

The next evening, Marinette sat curled up on her bed with her sketchbook, dutifully scribbling away when Alya peaked her head out of the bathroom, an eyelash curler pressed against her eye.

“Hey, help me pick out an outfit,” She requested, so Marinette set her sketchbook aside and moved over to their closet. “I want something sexy, but not slutty. So, like, a little skin, but not too much.”

“Leggings and a crop top or little black dress?” Mari called.

“Ooo, I love that dress!” Alya bit her lip. “But if I wear it, I have to wear heels, and that already makes my feet hurt.”

“Leggings it is then.” Mari pulled them from the rack and handed them off to Alya. “You can wear your boots with that too.”

“You know me so well.” Her friend grinned affectionately.

“We’ve been best friends for six years, so I’d hope so,” Marinette teased, riffling through her side for something to wear. “I think I’m gonna go little black dress.”

“Your feet are gonna kill you,” Alya sang as she changed in the bathroom.

“I’m not gonna dance that much,” She insisted, pulling up a pair of heels.

“Hey, maybe if you sit by the bar and look cute, some guy will buy you a drink.” Alya waggled her eyebrows, and Marinette sighed.

“You think?” She asked, stepping into the dress and pulling it up. “Zip me?”

“We need to come up with other arrangements in case we bring guys home,” Alya said, tugging her friend’s zipper up her back. “Not that I’m planning to tonight, but in the future.”

“I won’t be bringing anyone home any time soon. When school starts Monday, I’m going full focus mode,” She vowed, adjusting her hair in the mirror.

“Hey, you never know. You could meet someone tonight and fall madly in love,” Alya said pointedly.

“I highly doubt it,” Mari muttered under her breath, tucking her smaller sketchbook into her purse. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Alya grunted, pulling on her shoes. “Let’s enjoy our last bit of freedom while we can!”

The club in question wasn’t too far from their small slat, and in a matter of minutes they were waiting in line. Marinette let out a quiet breath and drummed her fingers on her bag. She didn’t detest clubs, but they were often too dark and loud for her tastes. Alya enjoyed them, however, so she was willing to put up with it for a night. Truthfully, all she wanted was to work on her latest sketch, but she wasn’t sure how much lighting she’d have once they got inside.

“ID?” The bouncer asked, cocking a brow once they made it up to the door.

“Both girls flashed their cards and after a moment, he nodded and gestured them in. Once they made it a few steps inside, Marinette found herself bombarded by the pulsing beat of the music playing over the speakers throughout the room.

“Mari! I love this song!” Alya gasped, latching onto her wrist. “Dance first then drinks.”

“Okay,” She chuckled, allowing her friend to pull her into the crowd already gathered on the dance floor.

“Oh my god!” Alya shouted after a while. “I totally know the DJ.”

“Really?” Marinette cocked a brow, stretching up to see the tall guy in the booth, nodding his head to the beat.

“We were in primary school together. He was my best friend before I transferred schools,” She explained. “He’s gotten kinda hot, you think he’d remember me?”

“What was that about not bringing guys home tonight?” Marinette laughed, and Alya rolled her eyes.

“He probably has to work all night. I doubt he’ll be going anywhere,” She shot back, and Marinette shrugged, conceding her point.

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Mari called once the song ended, pointing to the bar across the way. It was more illuminated than the dancefloor so the bartender could see, and it was the perfect place to see her work as well.

“Okay, but don’t just sit down all night. I want you out her every so often,” Alya gave her a scolding look.

“I know,” She said with an eye roll before retreating to the bar. “White Sangria, please.”

The bartender nodded and went to work while she hopped up onto the stool and fished her sketchbook out of her bag. For a few minutes she tuned the world out and focused on the dress she was designing occasionally sipping her drink when the bartender placed it in front of her. After a while, she glanced back at the dance floor where Alya was swaying cheerfully with a couple guys, and she hid her smile as she glanced back at her notebook.

“That’s a beautiful design,” A tenor male voice sounded to her right, and she jumped a little, spinning around to meet the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she’d ever witnessed under a mop of blond hair. “You get accepted anywhere yet?”

“Uhh, yeah, Berçot,” She responded nervously, biting her lip a little as he examined her sketch. She could swear she’d seen him somewhere before, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Wow, that’s awesome.” His eyebrows raised. “My dad went to ESMOD.”

“Seriously?” Her eyebrows shot up. “They’re like super exclusive. I couldn’t even get an interview there.”

“He’s kind of good at what he does.” He shrugged.

“Do I know him?” Mari asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t,” He chuckled. “Gabriel Agreste is only the most talked about artist in Paris.” There was a bit of disdain in his voice, but he smiled anyway.

“Oh, really? Gabriel Agreste is your father?” She cocked a skeptical brow. “Is that supposed to impress me?”

“You think with a face like mine that I’d need to lie to impress you?” He leaned against the bar with a smirk. 

“Wow, you think I’m some shallow club girl who’s only concerned with looks?” Her eyes narrowed.

“Not at all. You look way classier than that,” He replied smoothly, and she pursed her lips.

“Is there something you wanted, or-” She gave him a disapproving frown.

“Just making conversation with a pretty girl in a club,” He shrugged.

“Well, don’t.” She swiped her sketchbook off the bar and shoved it back into her bag as she stalked back to the dancefloor.

“Who was that guy you were talking to? He’s super cute,” Alya asked, nodding to where he was standing.

“I dunno. Probably some low-life here to pick up girls,” She replied with a shrug. “He tried to impress me by saying his dad is Gabriel Agreste.”

“He does kind of look like his son though. He was a model right?” Alya tapped her chin.

“Yeah, but I doubt he’d be hanging out here. He’s super rich; don’t you think he’d be at a much nicer club?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Alya conceded. “Let’s go get drinks. Maybe he’ll leave you alone if we stay together.”

“Maybe,” She sighed as they approached the other side of the bar. “Even if he really was Adrien Agreste, that boy has a long track record for being a major player.”

“I hear he has a new girlfriend every week,” Alya wrinkled her nose.

“Don’t believe everything you see in tabloids.” They turned to see him standing to the side, holding a martini glass. “Drink for the lady.”

“I don’t take drinks from strangers.” Marinette turned her nose up.

“That’s a good policy, but it’s actually for your friend. Compliments of the DJ,” He set it in front of Alya. “One martini. Shaken, not stirred.”

“Oh my god,” She gasped, lips pulling up into a smile. “Looks like he does remember me.”

“He was hoping you’d understand,” He chuckled.

“What’s special about the drink?” Marinette tilted her head to the side.

“Nino was a huge James Bond fan when we were kids,” Alya explained, taking a sip.

“Still is.” The guy shrugged.

“So, what’s your name, mysterious stranger?” Alya asked conversationally.

“Name’s Adrien.” He bowed politely, and Marinette felt her pulse quicken.

He couldn’t be.

“So, you’re really Adrien Agreste then?” Alya cocked a brow.

“In the flesh,” He held out his arms. “Your friend didn’t believe me.”

Marinette turned away purposefully, avoiding eye contact.

“It still doesn’t change my mind,” She grumbled. “I’m still not interested.”

“How do you know I’m interested in you? I was only complimenting your art,” He said pointedly.

“You approached me despite the fact that I very clearly wanted to be left alone, _twice_. You try very desperately to make eye contact, and you’re standing much closer than most people do when they’re ‘not interested,’” She said sourly, looking him up and down.

“She’s good,” He grinned, glancing at Alya and seemingly very impressed.

“She’s also not interested in you, so why don’t you go find another helpless girl to seduce?” She spat.

“Is that why you think I approached you?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning to one side.

“Please, I know your type,” She snorted, turning to face him fully.

“Oh yeah? What type is that?” He cocked a challenging brow.

“Cocky, rich daddy’s boy who thinks hooking up with poor university girls is a public service,” She replied matter-of-factly.

“Ouch,” He chuckled, placing a hand over his chest in mock-offence.

“Don’t mind her,” Alya chimed in. “I dragged her here against her will, so she’s cranky.”

“I admittedly only come to support Nino and to hit on unsuspecting girls at the bar apparently.” He cast a playful smirk at Marinette, but she averted her gaze. “Unsuccessfully, I might add.”

“So, how do you know Nino?” Alya asked conversationally, sipping her martini.

“We went to lycée together, and he’s my best friend,” He answered, hailing the bartender. “Bourbon, neat.”

“Oh, classy.” Alya smirked.

“So what about you?”

“Nino was my best friend when we were kids. We used to live in the same building, but then my mom got a new job at a hotel, and we moved. That’s how I met this sourpuss. We were in the same class when we started collége.”

“She’s quite the conversationalist,” He remarked, trying in vain to catch her eye again.

“She’s sweet when you get to know her,” She elbowed her friend who sighed inwardly.

“I thought you wanted to dance tonight,” Marinette interrupted, standing up. Alya rolled her eyes and gulped the last of her drink.

“It was nice meeting you,” She smiled sweetly, scribbling her number on a napkin. “Can you give this to Nino for me and thank him for the drink? I’d love to catch up with him sometime.”

“Sure.” Adrien returned the smile, accepting the cloth from her. “But only if you give this to your friend for me.” He pulled out a small card with a phone number written in neat print on the front. He winked as Marinette dragged a giggling Alya away.

“What is your deal? He seems really nice,” Alya scolded when they were a safe distance away.

“You said it yourself. He goes through girls like you go through shots. It’s always the charming ones you have to watch out for.” She folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“You’re such a goody-two-shoes, Marinette. So what if he’s a player? You could play him back,” Alya suggested.

“No thanks.” Mari shook her head decidedly.

“Fine. No more talking about him. Let’s just have fun,” Alya vowed, pretending to zip her lips.

Despite her lack of hospitality and obvious disinterest toward him, she could still feel his eyes baring into the back of her neck as they danced. Just her luck to get stuck on Adrien Agreste’s radar. If she knew anything, it was that she hadn’t seen the last of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my college au! It’s going to be a bit more mature than some of my other writing and may include a little bit of sin. Only a little bit. You’ll see why later ;)  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter! The next one is going to be even more interesting!  
> A little about this AU: it’s non-magical, so no Miraculouses or villains. As stated, Alya and Nino were childhood friends until Alya moved away and met Marinette. Nino and Adrien went to school together and neither of them have any familiarity with Marinette.  
> I’m not sure how many chapters this will be in total length. I kind of have a plan for it, but I’ll see how it turns out. I’m going to try to keep the chapters around this length so I don’t get too overwhelmed with having two long fics on top of my shorter one. I want this one to be a good medium-length fic. Once school lets out for me in a couple of weeks I’ll have a lot more time to write, so I may not have the next chapter before then. My update schedule that I’m going to try to abide by once school lets out is: To Tame a Queen updated weekly (Mondays hopefully), this one updated every two weeks, and Lady du Coeur updated at least once, if not twice a month. I’m not taking a class this summer, just working, so I’ll have all the time to devote to writing when I’m at home.  
> If you haven’t read any of my other works, feel free to click my username and do so. I just finished a colorblind soulmate AU that I recommend checking out if you haven’t read it yet. Feel free to tell me what you think about any of my fics, and be sure to follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for updates, sneak peaks, and other fun Miraculous content and news. I’ll see you guys soon(ish)!


	2. Look My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette continuously avoids him, Adrien takes matters into his own hands to get her to talk to him.

WARNING: This chapter includes a very naked Adrien Agreste. Proceed with caution.

Look My Way

The next day, the pair woke up around noon and began shuffling through their morning routine. Marinette winced the moment her feet hit the floor as pain shot up her legs. She hadn’t intended to dance so much, but she wanted to stay as far away from Adrien as possible last night. Now her feet were killing her, and she rubbed them groggily as Alya sifted through her texts with a smile.

“I told you not to wear heels,” She remarked teasingly without looking up.

“I didn’t expect to dance all night just to avoid some guy,” She grumbled. “Who are you texting?”

“Say what you will about tall, blond, and handsome, but he came through and gave Nino my number,” Alya explained, hopping up. “I’m meeting him for coffee, you wanna come?”

“Only to make sure he doesn’t kidnap you and leave you in an alley,” Mari replied with a smirk.

“Aww, you look out for me.” Alya blinked sweetly, and Marinette stood up with a wince and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later, the two friends headed down the stairs, dressed casually to attend the rest of their obligations for the day afterward. For Alya that meant running errands while Marinette had to work at her boutique job, seeing as she had the day off from her usual gig at the restaurant. Though assuming things went well with Nino, she would probably find herself occupied for the afternoon.

The café was a couple blocks over from where they lived, and when they spotted the table Nino was reserving, Marinette felt her stomach drop to her feet when she spotted those golden locks sitting in the chair across from him. How could she have been so stupid? They were best friends, of course he’d be here. When Alya called a greeting, those kittenish green eyes moved straight passed her and focused in on Marinette, much to her chagrin. Her feet flared a little more under his gaze as she slowly lowered into the chair beside him, refusing to meet his gaze head on. Didn’t he have a day job or something?

“Long time no see.” Nino grinned, standing to embrace Alya in greeting before they both took their seats. Adrien continued to keep his gaze locked on Marinette, and she felt her vexation growing more and more each second. “This is my boy, Adrien-”

“Yeah, we met last night,” Alya said, smiling sweetly at him before shooting Marinette an apologetic look after noticing her friend’s obvious displeasure. “This is Marinette, my best friend and other half.”

“Nice to meet you.” Nino held out a hand that she shook with a smile.

“Alya was telling me a little about you last night. How long have you been a dj at that club?” She asked conversationally, purposefully positioned with her back to Adrien.

“At La Coccinelle? I just started recently. I’m actually gonna be studying music and film starting this year, but for right now I pick up other gigs here and there,” He explained. “You ladies want anything to drink?”

“Coffee,” Marinette and Alya said in unison.

“I’ll go put it in,” Adrien offered. “How do you like it?”

“Cream, no sugar,” Alya answered, and Adrien turned to Marinette with a smile.

“Black, shot of espresso,” Marinette grumbled, slumping when he beamed at her forced acknowledgment of his presence.

“So, he’s your best friend, huh?” Alya asked when he walked away.

“Yeah, he’s super fun and good-hearted. You’d like him. He’s always keeping me out of trouble,” Nino joked. “He’s become like a brother to me.”

“He was flirting with Marinette in the club last night. It’s why she’s so grumpy.” Alya winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, he’s a huge flirt. Hopeless romantic is his middle name. He’s searching for a special lady,” Nino laughed, nudging Marinette playfully.

“Well, tell him to search elsewhere,” She said, pursing her lips sourly.

“It won’t do any good. When he sets his sights on someone, he gets tunnel-vision. He sees something in you, and now he’s determined to impress.” Nino shifted gears as Adrien came back with two coffee cups. “So, what are you ladies doing with yourselves?”

“I’m going to start school for journalism, and Mari’s studying fashion and design,” Alya explained as Adrien set Mari’s cup in front of her with a polite grin. She took a swig and stood up.

“And I’m late for work,” She stated, turning to Nino. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too. Come by the club more often; I’ll get you guys a couple free drinks,” Nino offered, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head.

“Thanks,” Mari smiled sweetly, turning to Alya. “See you tonight.”

“I’ll cook dinner.” She stood up to hug her friend goodbye.

“It was good to see you again,” Adrien said gently, but Marinette only gave a curt nod before rushing off with her drink.

“You’re early for once,” Her coworker, Julius stated with a stunned expression when she entered. “Is the world ending?”

“Shut up,” Mari said with a slight mirth, taking a sip of her coffee and setting the cup on the counter as she fastened her name tag to her dress.

“Oh la la, looks like someone’s barista wants her to call them,” He waggled his eyebrows.

“What?” Her eyebrows furrowed, so he spun the cup around for her to see. On the other side in neat handwriting was a phone number, and the words, “I’d love to get to know you.”

“Are they cute?” Julius asked scandalously.

“Not as much as they think,” She sighed, and he gave her a look.

“Do I need to rough someone up for ya?” He offered placing his hands on his hips. She chuckled a little at the thought of 5’7” 150lbs of Julius roughing anyone up and shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle,” She assured him. “Now, help me rerack these rejects from the changing rooms.”

Later that night, Marinette fell onto her bed with an exhausted groan, nuzzling her pillow affectionately while Alya whipped up dinner in the kitchen, dressed in dark jeans and a blouse. Marinette surveyed her outfit curiously a moment before sitting up.

“Going out again?” She asked.

“Yeah, Nino and I are going to see a play in the park, wanna come?” Alya offered.

“Will Adrien be there?” She cocked a brow, and Alya shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“Pass.” Marinette flopped back over with a grunt.

“He seems nice,” Alya defended half-heartedly.

“They all do,” Marinette said pointedly as Alya plated their food and set them on the small dining table.

“Fair enough. Dinner’s ready,” She conceded, pulling out her chair as Marinette slouched over.

“I just don’t really trust him, and I don’t want to be around him,” She stated, taking a bite of the fish. Alya’s mom was an exemplary chef who taught her daughter a thing or two in the kitchen. Marinette moaned in approval as the flavor resonated across her tongue.

“I’m going to get so spoiled to your cooking. You’re so good to me,” She sighed dreamily, and Alya let out a laugh.

“Just don’t slack off on the dishes,” She winked. “As for Adrien, I’d at least give him a chance. He is super cute and rich, so you could have some fun with that.”

“I dunno. I don’t really like using people, and I don’t want him to think I like him.” She pushed the broccoli on her plate around with her fork and pursed her lips.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ve made your feelings abundantly clear to him,” Alya chuckled.

“Not clear enough obviously. He wrote his number on my to-go cup today,” She said, a hint of irritation in her tone. “What part of not interested does he not get?”

“He’s stubborn, like you,” Alya teased, taking a sip of her wine. “Tell you what. I’ll feel him out for you, try and get some deets on what he’s after, and let you know if he’s worth your time.”

“Thanks, Alya.” Mari smiled gratefully.

Alya arrived at the park a little early, surprised to find Adrien waiting there as well. He smiled and waved as she approached, meeting her halfway eagerly. He deflated a little when he realized she was alone.

“I see your friend isn’t with you,” He pointed out with an amused smirk.

“No, she’s avoiding you,” Alya admitted, folding her arms over her chest.

“Is she like this with all men?” He cocked a brow and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Suspicious? Cold? Elusive?” She chuckled. “Yeah, she takes a while to warm up sometimes, but she’s super sweet and loyal once you get to know her.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do,” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t suppose you could put in a good word for me?”

“Depends,” Alya hummed, rocking back on her heels. “What exactly do you hope to get out of her?”

“What do you mean?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Like, what do you want with her? Friendship? Love? Sex?”

“I’d just like to get to know her more and maybe take her out? My intentions aren’t to use her for any sort of personal pleasure or sense of accomplishment if that’s what you think,” He vowed. “Truly I’m not the womanizer tabloids make me out to be.”

“No?” Alya gave him an inquisitive look.

“I go out on a lot of dates, sure, but I don’t use women by any means. Actually, more often than not it’s the other way around.” He frowned, and Alya felt a little sorry for him. Something in those eyes just seemed so…sad. “Filthy rich former teen model, why wouldn’t they?”

“Mari can be pigheaded, but she’s the sweetest person on the planet, and she’s very reasonable. I’ll try to convince her to talk to you, but I make no promises,” She said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He perked up a little at that.

“Thank you.” He smiled, and the flash of genuine gratitude that shone in his eyes was interrupted by Nino’s shout of greeting.

“Where’s your little friend?” He asked, glancing around as he approached.

“At home being a shut-in,” She joked, and Nino booed in response.

“Sorry, bro.” He winced, slapping Adrien’s back.

“It’s okay. You two enjoy the play,” He said, backing toward the sidewalk.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to go,” Alya insisted, but he waved it away.

“You two need to catch up. I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel.” Alya frowned, but Nino wrapped an arm around her and nodded.

“See ya later,” He called, and Adrien offered up a small smile in response. “Looks like it’s just you and me now, Sailor Moon.”

“I’m insulted,” She gasped. “You should remember that I loved Sailor Mars.”

“Ah, damn, you’re right.” He smacked his forehead, and Alya linked her arm through his with a smirk.

“Shall we?”

Three weeks past, and Marinette still insisted on avoiding outings that could possibly involve running into Adrien, despite Alya’s attempts to convince her of his innocence. Besides, she was far more preoccupied with her studies now, and Berçot was proving to be everything she had ever hoped. Walking in everyday made her hold her head just a little bit higher, and she was designing more and more each day as her instructors discussed body types and color pallets. Some days she wasn’t entirely sure if she was alive or if she’d died and gone to heaven, but it didn’t matter to her. She was living her dream, and nothing was going to spoil it.

Or so she thought.

It happened one afternoon when she arrived to her art design class and took her usual spot at her canvas, prepping her materials as she hummed quietly to herself. Today they would be working with a live model to get better accustomed to the human form. It was good practice, and Marinette felt a little giddy when her instructor entered the room. Little did she know just how short lived that excitement would be.

“Good afternoon, future fashion kings and queens. I’ve got a very special treat for you all today,” He started, and Mari sat up a little straighter. “We’ve been discussing the human form a lot lately because in fashion, we are the canvas. If you wish to succeed in this field you must throw modesty to the wind which is why we will be sketching the nude human form today, and a very special guest has agreed to model for us. Coming out of retirement to offer us his beautiful physique, please welcome, Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette felt her blood run cold as the words left his lips, and she spun around in her seat as the culprit in question entered the room, dressed only in a white robe. He took his place beside Mr. Rousseau as he continued to lecture, but Marinette’s eyes never strayed from him. If only looks could kill, he’d be dead on the spot. It wasn’t until her pencil snapped in half in her hand that she finally squared her shoulders and unclenched her jaw a little.

“Very well, let us begin. Adrien, whenever you are ready, just find a position that’s comfortable for you.” He gestured to the raised platform in the middle of the circle, and Adrien nodded.

For a moment, she thought he hadn’t noticed her presence as he hadn’t made eye contact or even so much as looked at her since he walked in, but the moment he stepped onto the platform and let his robe fall to his feet, he turned to face her head on, a small triumphant smile on his lips when his eyes locked with hers. She felt her face heat up instantly and averted her gaze as a few classmates giggled in delight.

“Ready?” Mr. Rousseau asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, placing a hand on his hip as those green eyes remained locked on target.

“You have two hours, class. Make every second count.”

Adrien Agreste better be counting his seconds because the number he had left was dwindling. With a soft groan, she picked up her sketchbook and went to work, starting with the head and trying her very hardest to keep her eyes north of the border. He was an excellent example of male physique, and she hated herself for even admitting it in her mind. Every inch of him was physical perfection, and as she was inevitably forced to discover, she did mean _every_ inch.

She was convinced this was some method of torture because every time she glanced up she was faced with toned abs, perfect skin, dazzling green eyes, as well as a certain _other_ body part she was doing her best not to think about too much which was, incidentally, the thing she was reserving for last. Each time he caught her gaze, a tiny smile curled at the corner of his lips, and her eyes darted back to her drawing.

All that she had left was the particular region she’d been refusing to look at the whole time, though given his position in front of her, it was hard to miss. She wondered if Mr. Rousseau would protest if she refused to draw it. After all, she already had one big dick on her page, she wasn’t certain why she’d need two. Still, he wasn’t worth sacrificing all of the hard work she’d put in to get this far, so with a huff, she swallowed her pride and began the last portion of her sketch, only glancing up when absolutely necessary. She made the grave mistake of looking up into his eyes even for a brief moment, cheeks flushing when she found them still trained on her. He let out a soft snort, and she felt her annoyance flaring up again.

She supposed it wasn’t hard to guess which region she was drawing from his perspective, and he must have had some sick sense of satisfaction that she was being forced to study every detail of his penis. Though she had to admit, it was kind of her fault for ignoring him. If she had stepped up sooner and let him off appropriately, she’d be staring at someone else’s genitalia right now.

Two claps from Mr. Rousseau snapped her out of her inner stream of regret, and she quickly fumbled to stuff her materials back into her bag as Adrien covered himself and fastened the belt of his robe.

“Time is up, students. Let’s thank Adrien for being such a wonderful model for us today. I will see you all on Wednesday where we will continue our discussion on body proportion.”

She didn’t give Adrien a chance to approach her before she stormed from the room to her next class. Her heart was racing a mile a minute in her chest, and her cheeks never quite cooled as she listened to a lecture on sewing techniques, her brain never quite focusing entirely on the lesson. It was decided: She had to do something about Adrien. As much as she hated to admit it, she did find him devilishly attractive, but that didn’t mean she was happy about indulging him. Not even a little bit.

As she expected, he was waiting in the lobby, chatting with the receptionist with one of those charming smiles of his. She didn’t spare him a glance as she headed for the front doors. He knew she was there, and he was going to take her bait.

“Mari, wait up!” Bingo.

“Don’t call me that,” She said flatly when he reached her.

“What would you like me to call you?” He smiled, stepping down in front of her path.

“I’d prefer you not call me at all, actually,” She replied, shifting her weight to one side. “I suppose you think you’re rather cute, but I think you need to look up the definition of not interested.”

“I’m just trying to get you to talk to me,” He chided, shrinking a little under her stone-cold gaze.

“By shoving your dick in my face for two hours? Is this considered sexual harassment? What the hell is wrong with you?” He pinched the bridge of his nose guiltily and sighed.

“Okay, I admit the whole naked thing was a little much, but I didn’t know I was going to be nude until I showed up today, I swear,” He held up defensive hands and crossed his heart. There was something earnest in his eyes that Marinette couldn’t deny, so she folded her arms over her chest and pursed her lips with a sigh.

“Why me? Why have you set your sights on me? There are literally a million other girls out there that are more than willing to sleep with you,” She demanded, and this time he was the one who looked away.

“I know you probably don’t believe me, but nothing you’ve heard about me is true. I’m not some lady killer with an endless laundry list, and I’m not trying to sleep with you.” He glanced back up at her, those big green eyes soft and subdued like a kitten who had just been scolded by its owner. “You just seem really cool, and I think you’re super talented, and your friend Alya says so many good things about you, so I know there’s an amazing person in there somewhere, and I’d just like to get to know her. But if it’s what you really want then I’ll never bother you again.”

She held his gaze for a long moment, reading the honesty in his expression, and she let her inhibitions drop for just a moment. Just long enough to consider that maybe she had been too harsh. It’s not like she knew him personally, and Alya would certainly help her beat him up if he tried anything.

“Dinner. Tomorrow. I’ll meet you at the park at 7,” She caved, feeling her cheeks heat up again when he smiled excitedly.

“See you then, m’lady.” He bowed politely before stepping out of her way and gesturing her onward.

What the hell was she getting herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, what indeed, Marinette?  
> I finished it a little early because procrastinating final exam studying is my middle name.  
> Thank you for the support on this so far! I’m looking forward to moving forward with it. There will be a little bit of sin, but it shouldn’t be too bad, and I’ll warn about it at the beginning of the chapter. I think it’ll be more fluff than sin, but I don’t want to spoil too much.  
> Adrien is just a misunderstood little bean who wants love. You’ll learn more about him next chapter on their date.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, if you did feel free to tell me all about it in the comments. Also click on my username to read any of my other works, and follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for updates on things I’m working on, some of my headcanons, and other general Miraculous Ladybug related stuff. I’ll see you guys after my finals are over!


	3. Someone to Hold

Chapter 3

“What do you think of this one, buddy?” Adrien asked, holding up a shirt and tie for approval from a very fluffy black cat lounging on his bed. The cat in question blinked and let out a soft mrrow, and Adrien pursed his lips and sat beside his plump companion. “Yeah, you’re right. Too much.”

He’d woken up that morning with nervous butterflies for his date later that evening. It was all he could think about, and as a result, he’d spent a good portion of his morning and early afternoon sifting through every piece of clothing he owned. Marinette was into fashion, so he had to look perfect if he wanted to impress her. He smiled a little at the thought of spending time with her one-on-one, and he hoped that she could see him for who he really was instead of who everyone said he was.

The cat rubbed against his hand letting out a low purr in protest of not being petted, and Adrien quickly rectified that situation by scratching his head. All he wanted was someone to like him for him. Most of the girls he dated were all the same, but Marinette was the first girl to show any sort of reluctance toward him. Pretty face, loads of money, he was most every other girl’s dream. But Marinette didn’t seem interested in that at all which is why he sincerely hoped that things could be different between them. Maybe this could be a turning point for them.

“I have a good feeling about this one, Plagg. She’s not like all the other ones,” He cooed, rubbing the cat’s squishy belly. Plagg’s ears bent to the side, and he let out a disgruntled mowl. “I know I always say that, but I really think that this time. She’s…stubborn, but hopefully I can change her mind tonight, huh, whatcha think?”

The ball of fluff purred contently as his master worked his hands over his body, and Adrien let out a sigh. He really hoped that this time would be different. That someone could finally see something more than just material gain in him. Everyone else seemed to find people like that no problem. So why was he any different?

***

“Okay, so let’s review. If you’re getting weirdo creepy vibes, text me with an x, and I’ll call you and make up some excuse to get you home immediately. If you’re seriously worried then text me the number 1, and I’ll call the police,” Alya recited as Marinette slipped in a pair of earrings. She’d opted for what Alya calls the “Sexy, but don’t you dare touch me” look in a form fitting dress and low heels.

“Got it,” Mari nodded as Alya gave her a once over.

“Turn,” She ordered, and Marinette twirled around obediently. “Looks good. I will stay up until you come home. My volume is on as loud as it will go, and I’ll keep my phone by me all night. Be safe.”

“Thanks, Alya. You’re such a good friend.” Marinette hugged her neck tightly and took a deep breath. “Wish me luck.”

“Take as much as you need, girl.”

Naturally, she was dreading the evening quite a bit, but she was determined to put whatever inkling of a chance Adrien thought he had to rest. For both her personal and professional sanity, she was going to suffer through one evening alone with him. How bad could it be? It was just dinner. It would be over in a couple hours, and she could say she tried then hopefully he’d accept it and move on. Of course, there was the off chance that she would change her mind and find that he was really sweet and charming, but she highly doubted it. Besides, she was amped up with enough stubbornness to evade whatever he threw at her. Tonight, she was a solid concrete wall.

“Good evening, m’lady.” His impish and charming voice caught her a little off guard when she reached the front steps of their building.

He was dressed in a nice black shirt with the first two buttons undone and slacks, hair ruffled just enough to look messy but not unkempt. She had to give him props because he was one of the most beautiful men she’d ever seen in her life. Still, his presence outside her apartment building was a little vexing as she was banking on the lone walk to the park to mentally prepare her for the evening.

“I thought I told you to meet me at the park,” She chided, folding her arms over her chest.

“A gentleman always picks a lady up at the door,” He took her hand and kissed it softly, a giddy grin on his lips. “Shall we go?” He gestured to the expensive town car parked on the curb with quite possibly the largest man she’d ever laid eyes on standing patiently beside it.

“Isn’t the subway faster?” She cocked a brow as he opened the door for her, eager to spend as little time with him as possible that evening.

“I thought driving would be a little bit more intimate. Besides, the restaurant isn’t that far.” He extended a hand to help her inside, but she ignored it, reluctantly crawling in on her own and situating her dress as he moved around to the other side and slipped in beside her. Fortunately, the car was rather roomy on the inside, and he didn’t stray into the middle, leaving a reasonable gap between them. It didn’t stop him from angling himself toward her and forcing conversation, however. “You look beautiful, as always.”

“Thanks,” She muttered, buckling her seatbelt as his driver pulled off.

“So, are your classes going well?” He asked as they got moving.

“Yeah.” She nodded curtly, staring out the window and doing her best to seem disinterested which was very hard to do because on top of being unnaturally gorgeous, in such close quarters, she could smell him, and damn if his cologne didn’t smell amazing. She sincerely hoped he couldn’t tell how deeply she was inhaling to capture as much of it in her lungs as she could, and after a moment, she kicked herself for being so easily entranced and reaffirmed her mission.

“Oh, good. I’m glad. So, are you designing a lot then?”

“I guess.”

“I’d love to see some of your work. Maybe I could model something for you sometime.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged, and he pursed his lips.

“The city is really beautiful at night, don’t you think?” He asked, glancing out the window briefly before turning back to her. “Is that why you can’t take your eyes off of it?”

“It’s preferable for me to look at, yeah,” She answered, and he twiddled his thumbs in his lap with a small sigh.

“Paris is an amazing city, I-I can’t say I blame you,” He murmured, ego deflating considerably.

“Mmhmm,” She hummed, and Adrien shifted.

“So, what else do you like besides fashion?” She offered a shrug, so he turned to his lap with a frown. “A one trick pony, I suppose then.” Another shrug. “Do you like animals? I have a cat. He’s kind of a grump, but he keeps me company.”

“Oh.” She said flatly as they pulled up to what she supposed was the restaurant.

Adrien slumped from the car, moving around to open the door for her, but she opened it herself and climbed out. He attempted to shake it off by extending an elbow for her, but she folded her arms over her chest, so he just led the way inside quietly. The silence between them stretched on until they were led to a table, and Adrien pulled out a chair for her. Instead of taking his gesture, she sat in the other chair, and his face fell a little more as he sat awkwardly across from her.

“Have you ever been here before?” He asked as she lifted the menu to hide her face.

“No,” She answered, glancing at the prices. It actually kind of hurt her soul a little bit how expensive everything was. Her measly boutique check was crying in the distance.

“The duck is excellent, and I get a craving for their chocolate mousse every now and then,” He said, folding his hands in his lap.

“Oh.”

It was honestly one of the most painful experiences she’d ever had. He kept trying for a while, but once their food arrived, he accepted that one-word answers and shrugs were all he was going to get out of her so they ate in silence. The food was exquisite, but for the price, she expected it to be. At one point, she glanced up at him to see his crestfallen expression as he pushed a pea around on his plate, and she felt a little remorse for how she was treating him. This wasn’t like her, and Adrien didn’t exactly fit the stereotypical jerk trope that she’d pull this ice-queen routine with usually.  

She sat back and pursed her lips considering for a moment why she was being so bitter. Adrien certainly hadn’t done anything malicious, though forcing her to stare at his dick for two hours came pretty close, and he seemed to have really been looking forward to their evening. It was honestly kind of…sweet. If she was going to rule him out, couldn’t she at least try a little? Seeing him look so pitiful made her chest feel heavy. Ugh. She hated her conscience sometimes.

“Your check, monsieur,” The waiter said, presenting a small black notebook.

“Thanks.” Adrien offered up a weak smile. He slipped in the appropriate amount of cash and stood up. “Ready?”

“Um, yeah,” She mumbled with a wince as he led the way back out where his driver stood dutifully next to the car on the curb. How he knew when to be there was beyond her, but Adrien paused at the door, head hung low.

“Look, I know you didn’t really want to come out with me tonight, but I appreciate that you did anyway. I get it now. Gorilla will drive you home, and I promise not to bother you anymore,” He said in a low-gravelly voice. As he turned to head up the street alone, she felt the pressure building in her lungs until she couldn’t take it anymore and the words burst from her lips.

“Adrien…wait!” She sighed. He stopped and turned to her, eyebrows raised in surprise when she approached. “I’ve been really unfair to you, and I should apologize.”

“Really?” He turned to face her fully, blinking in shock.

“Yeah.” She bit her lip. “This isn’t me. I’m not some colossal bitch, I just…I’ve been burned in the past, so I have a hard time trusting people.”

“I can understand that.” He winced.

“Wanna go get some ice cream? Then maybe we can sit and talk?” She offered, and his face brightened a little.

“I’d like that.” His gaze softened as she extended her elbow to him which he graciously linked his arm through, and they headed up the street. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. If I hadn’t been such an ass we wouldn’t be doing this,” She chided with a guilty wince.

“I know, but thank you for changing your mind,” He repeated, and Marinette smiled.

“I’m a sucker for big, sad eyes,” She admitted.

“Noted.” He smirked, and she sighed.

Several minutes later, they found themselves on a park bench with a cup of ice cream and two spoons, huddled together as they shared their frozen treat. He seemed much more relaxed now that she was being amiable, and she had to admit she wasn’t having a terrible time either.

“So, tell me about your grumpy cat,” She began, taking a small spoonful, and Adrien chuckled.

“His name is Plagg. He’s a Persian, black, total grump, always demanding attention, picky eater, and he’s my heart and soul,” He explained.

“That’s so sweet,” She cooed, and Adrien bit back a smile as he secured a chunk of ice cream for himself.

“I’ve gotten pretty attached to him. He grows on you.”

“Something he has in common with his master, I’ve noticed,” She teased, taking a bite to avoid the smile coming over her lips when his gaze softened.

“So, how long have you been into fashion?” He asked.

“Oh, gosh…As long as I can remember. I think I started picking my own outfits when I was two, and my parents bought me my first sewing machine for my ninth birthday,” She mused, remembering the day fondly.

“Wow,” He said, face falling a little. “That’s incredible.”

“Can I ask you something?” She shifted closer. “Why me?”

“What do you mean?” His gaze flicked up to meet hers as he licked a small bit of cream from his spoon.

“That night at the club there was a room full of girls dancing, and you approached the one at the bar who was clearly disinterested in being talked to,” She clarified. “Why?”

He shrugged. “You looked passionate about your work, and I admired that. I’ve never really had a sense of what I’m meant to do or where I’m supposed to be, so I’ve always envied people who have it all figured out. I guess, you’re the type of person I wish I could be.”

“I seem to remember you were quite the active one up until recently when you quit everything,” She recounted, tapping her lip with the spoon.

“I’ve tried a number of different hobbies and activities, but none of them have ever felt like something I wanted to do forever. More like…they were expected of me.” He stared down at his lap, and she placed a reassuring hand over his so he continued, “I’ll spare you the gory details, but my mom died when I was little. She was in an accident, and my father took the loss pretty hard. I understand it more now, but at the time, all I wanted was someone to care about me. Instead my dad threw himself into his own work and gave me a bunch of stuff to do to keep me occupied and right where he could see me.”

“Oh my god. I-I’d heard about your mom before, but…” She covered her mouth with a hand, and he lifted her chin.

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago, and things are different now. We don’t talk much me and him, but we never did. His one stipulation when I left was that I keep Gorilla around.” He nodded to the driver standing patiently at the entrance to the park. “He’s actually my body guard.”

“Gorilla?” She cocked a brow.

“I didn’t know his name when I was a kid, and he’s big and quiet just like a gorilla. The name just kinda stuck,” He said, and she let out a laugh.

“I see it.” She nodded approvingly. “So, what? Is this like your late teenage rebellion phase?”

“I guess you could say that,” He chuckled. “Though I’m fairly tame, I think.”

“Are you?” She gave him a skeptical smirk.

“I don’t get around as much as people think I do,” He said. “I’ve told you before I’m not exactly a player, more like…a playee.”

“Seriously?” Her eyes widened in disbelief. “With a face like yours I thought you’d have girls falling at your feet left and right.”

“I do, but…when you’re wealthy and good looking, people don’t always flock to you for the reasons that you want, and what I want is unusual I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “At least for someone of my position.”

“And what do you want?”

“I want someone who likes me for me. Not just because I’m rich or good looking. Not someone who just wants to hook up with me and brag about it to their friends. I want a partner. A friend. Someone I can curl up on a couch with and watch a movie on a rainy day. I just want someone who cares.” His gaze flicked back to hers, and she felt her heart lurch in her chest.

Shit.

Those sad green eyes told her everything she needed to know. Adrien was someone who had been rejected when he needed love the most. One who had been used and abused his whole life. Someone who was tired of being hurt, and who desperately searched for light among darkness.  She realized all of those things on that park bench as her heart pounded in her chest, aching for him. All that time she pushed him away, and he just wanted to be accepted by someone. How could she have been so cruel?

“Well, you’ve heard the Adrien Agreste sob story now which is more than most girls can say. I should get you home before it gets too much later.” He stood up. “It felt nice to talk to you.”

“I feel like an even bigger jerk than I did before.” She covered her face in shame, but he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Trust me. I’ve dealt with worse.” She linked her arm through his as he led them back to the car and helped her inside politely.

It was strange how much her perspective changed in only a few short hours. After all, Adrien wasn’t the one who broke her heart, so she shouldn’t blame him for someone else’s mistakes. He was sweet, and she realized now that she wasn’t the only one carrying emotional baggage. Not even close. In fact, Adrien had her beat by several miles, and she wondered how anyone could still wear a smile after going through what he had. It was for that reason that Adrien Agreste captured her heart.

“I had fun tonight,” She said once they made it to the door of her building. “On the second half.”

“Me too,” He chuckled.

“Maybe next time I’ll be less of an ass for the first half.” She caught herself, cheeks flushing pink as a wide grin stretched across his face.

“I’ll look forward to it,” He smarmed, and she covered half of her face to hide her own smile. “Good night, Marinette.”

She bit her lip slightly, contemplating her next move carefully before she stretched up to peck his cheek. When she pulled back his face softened, and warmth filled his gorgeous green eyes as if the gesture meant the world to him. Marinette stepped back and rubbed her burning neck, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“Good night.” She gave a polite nod before turning and escaping inside, rushing up the stairs quickly until she reached her door.

Her face felt hot when she paused outside to catch her breath before going in to face Alya, but her heart was pounding wildly for more reasons than the three-flight climb. The night hadn’t gone exactly how she planned, but in a way, she was actually extremely grateful. Maybe this could be a fresh start for both of them which she knew she desperately needed, and it seemed like Adrien needed it too. As stubborn as she was about her impressions of people, just this once, she’d never been happier to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien you tragic little bean, someone love him! Whelp, there is The Umbrella Scene™ I hope you all enjoyed it. Marinette is still a sucker for babydoll eyes. Next chapter should be up within the next couple of weeks. I want to try and finish the chapter for another fic I’ve been working on for a month and a half. But next chapter is when things take off a little. 
> 
> If you aren’t already, follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for story updates, previews, and other Miraculous content, and be sure to leave me a comment on what you think! Also, click on my username to pull up my other works if you’re out of things to read, and I’ll get back with another chapter soon enough!


	4. Getting Acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of inappropriate conversations ahead, but nothing too explicit. Also, hello again!

Chapter 4

“So, how was your date?” Alya asked immediately when Marinette walked in the door.

“It was…fine,” She said, setting her purse on their tiny table, and Alya gave her a scolding look.

“I’m a journalist, Mari. You know vague answers don’t appease me, and I won’t stop until you give me every detail,” She said pointedly, and Marinette flopped onto Alya’s bed with a smirk.

“I know,” Marinette sighed, laying a pillow across her lap as she crossed her legs.

The next several hours were spent relaying every detail to her best friend from his outfit, the base notes of his cologne, the age of the wine they had at dinner, to Adrien’s tragic past. Alya listened intently, interjecting questions here and there for further clarification.

“Whoa,” She said at the end, eye brows raising in surprise as she sipped a glass of wine. “Nino said the dude had baggage, but I thought it would be more a long string of one-night stands and rich ex-girlfriends.”

“You and me both,” Marinette remarked, swirling her drink a little. “He’s actually really sweet. He really didn’t have any malicious intentions that night at the bar.”

“See? I told you not to be so judgy,” Alya teased. “He seemed pretty cool when I hung out with him and Nino a few times. I wouldn’t have guessed the kicked puppy backstory with his dad though.”

“I guess we always just assume rich people have it all, but I guess it’s true when they say money can’t buy happiness,” Marinette finished off her glass, and a small smirk tugged on her lips. “So, what’s the scoop on you and Nino?”

“Wha – nothing! We’re just friends, whatever,” Alya huffed, taking a sip of wine to occupy herself. She averted her gaze when Marinette shot her a playfully scolding glare.

“Just friends?” She cocked a brow, and Alya’s face heated up a little. “You two hang out a lot lately.”

“We just watch movies at his place and stuff. It’s casual.” She continued her innocent act, but Marinette knew better.

“Is he a good kisser?”

“What! No- gross! He’s- Nino is like a brother to me. Ew.” She gagged, but Mari wasn’t convinced. Alya weighed it for a moment, tapping her glass. “Yes…”

Marinette squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around her best friend despite her protests about spilling her drink. Alya buried her face in her hands in shame as a wide grin stretched across Mari’s face.

“Gimme the dirty deets!” She demanded, prodding Alya’s side. “Where? When? Tongue, no tongue? Have you two had the sexy times?”

“Jesus Christ, Mari,” Alya chuckled. “Um, well, his apartment, two days ago, hell yeah, and maybe…”

“How’d it happen? Walk me through it.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“We were watching some cheesy rom-com, and he complained that the kiss scene seemed a little fake, so I asked him what would make it more convincing. Then he teased me about asking him for kissing tips to which I responded that I’m a great kisser, thank you very much, then he was all, prove it, so I did. I grabbed his face and smushed it against my face and then we had really amazing sex on his couch,” Alya glanced up at her friend who grinned from ear to ear. “Shut up.”

“Were you two safe?” She teased, and Alya groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yes, Mom.”

“Did he treat you right? Consent? Foreplay? Did he eat you-”

“Mari!” Alya roared, giggles spilling from both of their mouths.

“I need to know that he satisfies your needs.”

“God – yes. You know I have high expectations, and I wouldn’t flatter him by saying it was amazing if he didn’t earn it,” Alya said with an eye roll.

“Good. I’m happy for you,” Marinette leaned on her shoulder, and Alya gulped down the rest of her wine.

“I really like him. I mean, I liked him when we were little too. He’s goofy and carefree, but also hella smart. I can talk to him about important stuff, and he keeps up…” She traced the rim of her glass thoughtfully. “I hope things work out between you and Adrien because it’s nice to have someone.”

“Who knows? Maybe they will,” Marinette pursed her lips thoughtfully before standing up and taking Alya’s glass.

“Night, Mari,” She said, rolling over as Marinette washed up.

“Night.”

x x x

The next morning, Mari and Alya got dressed and prepared to meet the boys for early morning coffee before they headed to school. It was overcast and a little chilly, so Alya tossed Marinette a scarf as she wrapped her own around her neck.

“So, now that we’re all friends, do you wanna go to the Jagged Stone concert with us next Friday?” She offered as Marinette slipped on her boots.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll come,” Mari said with a shrug. “Are you sure you and Nino don’t want the evening to yourselves?”

“If we want some alone time, I’ll go home with him afterward, but this is the first social event you’ve agreed to in a while, so I’m not passing it up,” Alya bopped her nose affectionately with her finger. “Though, we may ditch you guys so you and Adrien can have some alone time.”

“Whatever, we had one date, and I didn’t even speak to him for half of it. I think we’re still a ways away from hooking up on his couch,” Mari said pointedly as they locked up and headed for the stairs.

“If you say so,” Alya sang.

Nino and Adrien were waiting at the café when they arrived, chatting about a movie they’d seen recently. They perked up when Alya and Marinette approached and waved in greeting.

“What up, ladies?” Nino said with a grin when they sat down, and Alya planted a kiss on his cheek. “Been a while since we’ve seen you out of the house.”

“Yeah, I decided to forgo my vampiric ways and enjoy the sunlight a little,” Marinette teased as Adrien passed her a cup.

“Black, just how she likes it,” He said with a friendly smile, and she took a sip with a grateful moan.

“Black like her soul,” Nino said darkly, and Alya swatted his arm.

“Bitter to balance out how sweet she is,” Alya corrected.

“Mmm, why not both?” She offered, and they all snickered.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Adrien asked conversationally while they all sipped their drinks.

“Class and work,” Nino groaned.

“Ditto.”

“Same.”

“Oh.” Adrien deflated a little.

“I’ve never quite asked, what is it that you do, Adrien?” Alya questioned giving him that pressing reporter stare she was so good at.

“I’m a floater,” He replied with a shrug. “I did all my work in my teens, so now I’m living off savings until I find something I really wanna do.”

“Doesn’t that stress you out?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Nah, he makes it sound worse than it is. His savings are basically bottomless,” Nino said with an eye roll.

“Not entirely,” Adrien countered. “So long as I don’t do anything crazy, I can live comfortably for probably the next twenty years.”

“Well, I’ll be damned,” She gaped. “Can I sign up to do whatever you did?”

“Trust me, you don’t really wanna do what I did,” He pursed his lips and shifted his gaze down to his drink. “Modeling seems glamorous, but it’s a very shallow industry. A lot of the photos are so touched up you can barely recognize yourself.”

“Yeah, I did have trouble believing you were who you said you were when we met. You’re a lot different in person,” Marinette commented, and he fixed his gaze on her. “But not in a bad way.”

“Thanks,” He smiled shyly. “It is kind of nice cause sometimes people don’t recognize me. I like to think my face has matured a little in the past couple years as well.”

“He’s a man now,” Nino chuckled. “Balls dropped and everything. I’ve seen em.”

“Dude,” Adrien chuckled, punching his arm.

“What? We played basketball together. Everyone saw you naked.”

“Oh, does that mean I can bring up the adorable mole on your ass?”

“I have seen the mole,” Alya raised her hand. “It is pretty cute.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Nino hissed under his breath when Adrien beamed triumphantly. “Or I will bring up something about your naked ass.”

“Like how her right boob is bigger than her left?” Marinette offered, and Alya shot her a playful glare.

“I did notice that,” Nino affirmed.

“Yeah, well…Marinette’s belly button looks like a smiley face!” Alya countered with a frustrated growl before sipping her drink sourly.

“Does it really?” Adrien gasped excitedly.

“Alright, that’s safe for public. C’mon, show us,” Nino demanded, and Marinette lifted her shirt up just enough to show a peak of her belly button.

“Aww. It really does look like it’s smiling.”

“Damn, congrats, Twilight. You win the strange body contest,” Nino applauded, and they all shared a laugh at that.

“So, anyways, Marinette agreed to come with us to the Jagged Stone concert,” Alya segued once they all sobered again.

“Whoa, she’s coming out of the house twice?” Nino sucked in a faux-shocked breath. “Impressive.”

“Rock concerts are the perfect place to suck blood from innocent victims without being judged,” Marinette waggled her eyebrows.

“Damn, all this time I just thought people were really horny,” Adrien swore, slamming his fist on his knee.

“No, they still are, but you can kill two birds with one stone,” She countered, and Nino’s grin widened.

“I like her,” He said decidedly with a nod as his watched beeped. “Ah, gotta go hit class.”

“Yeah, I have to stop by work and pick up my latest check,” Alya said as the pair stood up together.

“See you tonight,” She stretched up to peck his lips before they parted ways.

“Do you have class too?” Adrien asked a little dejectedly.

“Not for a little while,” Marinette shook her head, glancing at her phone, and he perked up.

“Wanna walk around the park?” He offered hopefully, flashing her those babydoll eyes she still couldn’t resist even after all those years of babysitting.

“Sure,” She said, collecting her to-go cup.

They walked across the street to the small park in silence though it wasn’t awkward. It was a nice day, and they were content just walking beside each other for a few minutes. Marinette was surprised by how different things were between them already and by how comfortable she’d become with him overnight. A few days ago the thought of spending alone time with him would have made her skin crawl, but getting to know the Adrien under all the glamor and fame had certainly helped ebb some of her worries.

“So, do you have any idea about what you might wanna do?” She asked after a while as they paced slowly along the sidewalk.

“Not a clue,” He shook his head with a wince. “Getting out of my father’s house was step number one, and I’m lucky he let me keep all of the money I earned modeling for him. I thought once I got out and had room to breathe that I’d figure it all out, but I’m still just as lost.”

“Well, what do you like to do?” She took a sip and cocked a brow.

“I…like to be around people, and I like to talk to people…and my cat,” He pursed his lips and shrugged.

“Wow, okay, that really narrows it down,” She said, pressing her lips into a firm line. “There’s gotta be something out there that intrigues you. What subject were you best at in school?”

“All of them.”

“Which sport did you win the most awards in?”

“Fencing. No…basketball. Lacrosse?”

“Do you like art?”

“I like to look at art.”

Marinette sipped her coffee with a pensive frown. She always thought having a lot of hobbies was a good thing, but it turns out it is possible to be good at too many things. Adrien was a tough case.

“I know I want to do something meaningful. I want to help people if I can; I just…don’t know how,” He shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his gaze down to his feet.

“I’m sure you’ll find something eventually. Sometimes it takes time,” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered a smile.

“Thanks,” He paused at the entrance to the park and turned to face her. “I suppose you have to go now?”

“Yeah, I should. It’s always better to be early because artists don’t always run on schedule,” She said. “I know we had a rough start, but I’m glad we’re friends now, Adrien.”

“Yeah, me too.” He smiled warmly, lifting her hand to his lips. “Thanks for talking with me.”

“We’re friends now. We can talk as much as you like,” She laughed, and he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“See you around.”

“Hey…Adrien?” He paused and turned back around, cocking a brow. “You’ll find something someday, and you’ll be amazing.”

With that he bit back a smile and continued up the street as Marinette turned and went her own way, a small grin of her own curled on her lips. Maybe she wouldn’t mind having some time alone with him at that concert after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I am back from the dead! Just kidding, I’ve been posting quite a bit lately, just not this… So, my summer didn’t exactly go as planned, I had some family stuff that kind of killed my buzz for a while, and then in order to get back into it I did Crackmas, and now I’m signed up to do two challenges plus I’m doing two things a day for Fluff Month (although I’m behind there too), so things are a little crazy right now, but I’m doing my best.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of risqué conversations, but they are all adults. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I’m going to at least try and survive fluff month, so hopefully I can keep up with that, and school won’t be too brutal when I start.   
> Thank you all so much for being patient! I am still writing this one, so don’t worry! I haven’t abandoned any of my WIPs, just slid some of them to the back burner for a bit.   
> Be sure to click my username to read my other stuff and follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for more Miraculous content and whatnot, and I’ll see you guys around with something!


	5. What I Am To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS! I’ve been sitting on this chapter like 90% completed for a while, and as I sat to write something for April Fools, I was like meh, why not this? Because no one will be expecting it. In the spirit of Adrinette April, here is some Adrinette, although I think I should maybe also be participating in Adrinette April too, just not in the way you think… Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Fading orange light shone over Paris when Marinette and Alya made their way down the front steps of their building, dressed for a night of dancing and singing to their favorite rockstar. For once they’d convinced the boys to meet them at the venue which allowed for a peaceful walk to the subway. Or rather, as peaceful as a walk could be with Alya.

“So, things seem to be going well with you and tall, blond, and handsome,” She said with a knowing, scandalous smile.

“We went to dinner once, and I’ve met him for coffee twice this week. I’d hardly say we’re in a relationship,” Marinette shot back, rolling her eyes a little.

“I never said anything about a relationship.” Alya smirked, and Marinette felt her cheeks flush.

“We’re just friends, okay?” She insisted, descending down the steps of the subway quickly, forcing Alya to keep up.

“That’s more than you were willing to say about him two weeks ago.” Marinette chewed her cheek at that, averting her gaze grumpily. “I’ve known you since collége, M. I can read you like a book. You _like_ him.”

“I don’t have time to be in a relationship right now.” Alya cocked an unconvinced brow, so Marinette shifted her weight a little. “Only a little…”

“I knew it!” Alya beamed as the doors slid open, and they climbed inside the car and grabbed onto the standing poles.

“I doubt it’ll go anywhere.  He’s super nice and charming and all, sure, but ever since we’ve started hanging out, he’s not nearly as flirty anymore,” She said, shifting her gaze down to her feet and pursing her lips. “Not that I’m necessarily itching to be anything more than friends, but it seems like he isn’t interested in me romantically.”

“Well, if you’re not interested in being anything more then why do you seem upset?” Alya cocked a brow.

“I’m not _upset_. I just don’t understand why he tried so hard to get me to notice him if he just wanted to be my friend,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“Boys are strange. If you want something more with him, why don’t you make a move yourself?” The train car slowed to a stop before the doors slid open, and they followed a crowd out into the terminal.

“That’s just it, Alya. I don’t know what I want. On one hand, I really want to focus on school and starting my career, but on the other hand, I’m finding that I also really want to kiss his face…” She bit her lip as Alya giggled in delight, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“You have always been like this, girl. You need to learn how to multitask. You can do both if you want, ya know.”

Marinette considered it a moment, pursing her lips, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, a familiar voice called her name. She turned to see that mop of blond hair waving them over with a wide grin, and she felt her cheeks warm a little. Even if she did make a move and they became something more, she wasn’t certain how much time she could devote to him between school and work. Of course she suspected that he’d be very understanding and supportive, but it mattered to her how much attention she’d be able to give him in return. She shook herself a little, pushing the issue away. Alya was right; she thought too much.

“Ladies.” Adrien nodded when they approached before fixing his gaze on Marinette with a warm smile. “You look nice.”

“Oh, thank you,” She said, glancing down at her dark jeans and fitted Jagged Stone crop top to hide the flush to her cheeks.

Nino and Alya greeted each other with a kiss, embracing tightly with affectionate smiles while Marinette and Adrien stood by awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Marinette never thought it was possible for two people to be third wheels simultaneously, but somehow it was happening.

“So, did you ask her,” Nino said softly to Alya, nodding in Marinette’s direction.

“Oh, no, I totally forgot!” She leaned her head back, scrunching her face up.

“Ask me what?” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Um, well, I was going to ask if it was alright if Nino stayed over at our place tonight, and if you could stay at your parent’s house, but I totally forgot,” Alya said, tapping her fist against her forehead. “It’s too late for tonight, but would you mind tomorrow?”

“She can stay at my place tonight,” Adrien piped up, and all heads snapped to face him.

“I-I wouldn’t want to put you out, Adrien,” Marinette said, holding up insistent hands.

“I don’t mind.” He fixed his gaze back on her with a friendly smile, and she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

“I mean, if it’s alright with you, I don’t mind,” She said softly, rocking back on her heels a little.

“Thanks, bro.” Nino punched Adrien’s arm appreciatively, but Alya shot Marinette a questioning look, cocking a brow as if to confirm that her friend was truly okay with the arrangements. Marinette shrugged and waved it away to say that she’d manage, so Alya accepted it with an apologetic wince.

“So, shall we go in?”

The venue was loud with the chatter when they entered and found their place, and Marinette clasped the railing, glancing anywhere but at the boy standing beside her. Sometimes she hated herself for being too nice, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. It’s not like she expected a similar night to Alya and Nino out of him, in fact the thought of it made her heart palpate, so she had no reason to worry, but she couldn’t help but wonder why he offered so quickly.

It was a question that plagued her through most of the concert, no matter how hard she tried to push it away and enjoy herself. The room was crowded, and she spent most of the night with her shoulder pressed against his, feeling the firm ripple of his muscles anytime he moved. It didn’t help contain her rapid emotions, and the only thing keeping her from kissing his face was the fact that she refused to look at him, even if that meant she caught sight of her best friend making-out with her boyfriend more times than she cared to.

“Is something wrong?” The heat from his breath on her ear, startled her.

“No, it’s- everything is fine- I’m fine,” She replied smoothly, offering him an unconvincing smile, and he frowned.

“Is it because you don’t want to stay with me tonight?” His eyes burned into hers, so close that she could feel his breath kiss her cheeks.

She dared to steal a glance at his lips feeling her stomach clench with longing. They were too close. Too tempting, and for a moment she thought she’d close the distance between them. More than anything she wanted to grab those chiseled cheekbones and kiss him senseless, but if she did, she’d likely never be able to look at him again.

“It’s fine. I just don’t want to put you out,” She said, blinking to clear her head.

“I promise not to do anything weird to you or fill your hand with shaving cream then tickle your face with a feather. I just wanted to help out.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Marinette rolled her shoulders back a little, plastering on a sincere smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

He seemed to accept that as he turned back to enjoy the show, and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, placing her hands on her hips to air out her arms. Why did he make her so hot? It was those stupid gorgeous eyes of his. And his lips. And that soft hair… She shook herself, blowing a sigh between her lips. It was going to be a long night.

After the concert ended, she and Adrien stopped back by her apartment to grab a few things while Nino and Alya took the long way home. They made useless chit-chat about the show along the way, and the moment Adrien veered up the steps of a tasteful little house, she stopped short.

“You own a house?” Marinette’s eyebrows raised in surprise as Adrien dug for his keys. “In Paris?”

“Yeah, I bought it myself when I moved out on my own,” He said with a shrug as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Why?”

“Nothing. It’s just not normal at our age.” He turned over his shoulder and flashed her a grin as he opened the door.

“I’m not normal.” He gestured her inside politely, shutting the door behind them as she marveled at the grand foyer. “Make yourself at home. The guest room is up the stairs and down the hall to the right.”

Marinette couldn’t find words, so she simply nodded and quietly made her way up, feeling slightly relieved that he offered the guest room. It seemed as if her hunch about the nature of their relationship was correct. Adrien only saw her as a friend and had no intentions of going beyond that, and if she were being honest, she still hadn’t decided if she truly wanted it herself. Of course, Adrien was polite and sweet and funny and, who was she kidding, drop-dead gorgeous, but fashion was her life, and there was no way she’d ever give that up for some boy, no matter how lost she got in his eyes.

The guest room was spacious and well-kept, much larger even than her bedroom at her parent’s house. Everything was perfectly in order, except for the plump black cat sprawled in the center of the bed snoozing peacefully. She set her bag down on the floor and carefully sat down on the edge, stretching to stroke his long fur gently.

“You must be the grumpy cat I’ve heard so much about,” She said with an amused giggle when he lifted his head and licked his lips before a low purr rumbled through his body. “Plagg, was it?”

“His favorite spot is behind the ears.” She jumped at the sound of his voice in the doorway, and straightened up abruptly. “He seems to really like you. That’s rare.”

“When you said he was grumpy, I expected some resistance when I tried to pet him,” She said, scratching under his chin while his delighted purrs filled the room. “But he’s just a big sweetheart.”

“He’s a good judge of character. You’re a really good person, Marinette, and I think he can tell,” Adrien remarked softly, running a hand down Plagg’s back as Marinette’s cheeks flushed. He scooped the ball of fluff up and leaned back against the bed, holding him up in the air before lowering him down onto his chest and resuming petting with both hands.

She supposed that statement could be taken either way. Adrien thought highly of her, but did that mean that he had feelings for her? Her head was spinning, and seeing him reclined on the bed with a content smile while he stroked and cooed at his cat only made her thoughts race faster. She had finally found her one weakness: gorgeous men snuggling cats.

“Oh, would you care for some wine?” He glanced at her and cocked an offering brow.

“Yes, wine would be lovely,” She replied without hesitation, and Adrien sat up, plopping his furry friend on the bed before getting up with Marinette following in tow.

“I’ll bring it into the other room. Why don’t you pick out a movie you like?” He suggested, pointing through the arched doorway across the foyer.

“Okay.” She nodded, picking awkwardly at a loose thread on her pants before retreating to the impressively decorated living room. Everything in his house seemed so classy and expensive, and if she were being honest, she was a little afraid to touch anything.

She stopped in front of a large wall lined with bookshelves of movie cases, and she felt her jaw drop a little. Adrien owned a wide variety of classics, foreign films, romantic-comedies, action films, and a surprising number of anime, she noticed with an amused smirk. It was almost too cute for words, and she silently cursed him for being so perfect.

“Find anything you like?” He asked, pacing into the room with an expensive bottle of chardonnay. “I hope white is okay.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” She blinked a couple of times to clear her mind before turning back to the shelf. “You’ve got quite the collection.”

“I spent a lot of time indoors growing up, so I needed something to pass the time,” He said while he poured their drinks.

“Well, it’s quite impressive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much anime in my life,” She teased, flashing him a playful grin which he mirrored, setting down the bottle and striding over to offer her a glass.

“Laugh all you want but Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club was a romantic genius,” He said with a smooth laugh, and Marinette took a big sip of her drink, hoping the alcohol would aid in slowing down her rapidly flowing stream of conscious. It didn’t.

“I knew you were just a big dork underneath all that swagger,” She said, swirling her drink a little.

“Guilty.” He nodded proudly, and she bit her lip before randomly selecting a case from the shelf.

“I wanna watch this one.” She held it out to him, and Adrien accepted it, taking a sip of his wine as he examined the cover. “Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. You didn’t strike me as the type to be into kiddie superhero stuff.”

She felt her spine stiffen, suddenly regretting selecting without thinking. “Oh, uh, I don’t, or I mean, I don’t mind them, but we can watch something else if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s been a while since I’ve watched this, but I always liked it as a kid,” He said, popping it open and pacing over to his oversized TV, and Marinette slumped onto the couch, hanging her head a little in embarrassment.

“It was Alya’s favorite too. She made me watch it with her when we were in collége,” She replied, taking another healthy sip.

“Now that I can believe,” Adrien chuckled, plopping down beside her and draping an arm over the back of the couch. “It has its moments. The writing was a little lackluster at times, but the characters were fun.”

“Alya had a whole blog dedicated to it. She was obsessed with the whole love square thing.” She eyed his arm anxiously before downing the rest of her wine which Adrien promptly refilled for her before returning to his position.

 _Relax._ She told herself. His arm wasn’t technically around her, so it didn’t mean anything. Guys always put their arms over the back of the couch, and it didn’t mean he was trying to make a move or anything. Besides, as she’d come to learn the hard way, he was usually much more direct in his approach.

“Ah, the love square,” He remarked with a nostalgic sigh. “I was totally into LadyNoir.”

“Alya’s favorite was Brilix. Sometimes she shouted at the TV over it.” Marinette smiled, thinking back on it, remembering all of the crazy fan theories Alya would stay up all night telling her about at their sleepovers. It distracted her briefly from her current arm-almost-touching-her-shoulder situation, but it didn’t last as long as she’d hoped.

“It is kind of ridiculous to me that they couldn’t recognize each other’s voices in and out of costume though. I mean, Ladybug looks the same! At least Chat Noir had different hair,” Adrien said with a grunt, pursing his lips as the opening credits played. “But I suppose that’s a trope that will never die in superhero worlds.”

“I dunno, I almost didn’t believe you were who you said you were when we first met. I don’t think it’s that farfetched.” She nudged his side a little with a smirk, and he laughed at that.

“I suppose that’s fair.”

They fell into silence as the first episode started, and Marinette took another gulp of her wine, feeling her limbs gradually growing heavier, more relaxed. Her mind was slowing down, but when she leaned back, she could feel Adrien’s arm just brushing the back of her neck which he made no effort to move. She needed more wine.

After another glass, she was feeling significantly looser, and her mind was blissfully quiet as she focused most of her mental energy in not falling asleep against him and drooling on his shoulder. It was a surprisingly good incentive, and after a couple episodes, Adrien reached for the remote and turned it off, stretching his arms above his head with a groan.

“It’s getting late. I should turn in. You’re welcome to stay up and help yourself to whatever you want,” He said with a yawn.

“No, yeah, I should go to bed too. I have to open tomorrow at work.” She stood up at the same time he did, wobbling a little, but ultimately steadying herself.

They walked up together in silence, but Adrien paused outside the guest room door and turned to face her. Something in his expression made her heart skip and her head spin, and she was grateful to have alcohol to blame for why she leaned against the door for support.

“Tonight was a lot of fun. I’m glad we got to spend so much time together,” He said with a sincere smile that made her cheeks warm. “I want to get to know you more, Marinette.”

“Yeah, I’d like that too,” She said with a slight nod. She really wanted to kiss him. Like, _really_ wanted to, but she supposed that wouldn’t be something a friend would do. Then again, she’d chugged enough wine to not particularly care so much.

“Good night, Marinette.” His tone was warm and soft, and before she could think better of it, she placed her hands on his chest and stretched up to touch her lips to his, lingering for one brief, sweet moment before abruptly pulling away. Adrien’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he stared at her in bewilderment, but before he could speak, she shoved open the door to the guest room and disappeared inside with a half-hearted “Good night” tossed over her shoulder as she slammed it shut in his face.

She leaned against it, wincing at her own smoothness before stumbling over to the bed and crawling under the sheets, hoping to die of shame in her sleep. There was no coming back from this. She’d have to move cities, assume a new identity and dye her hair. She’d miss her old life.

As she heard Adrien’s footsteps slowly retreat up the hall, she buried her face in her pillow with a moan. Alya was going to get quite the scoop tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I should be getting back to updating this regularly this summer, so this will be the last update for a couple months, but considering I haven’t updated this since last August, I don’t think you guys will mind waiting only a couple months.


End file.
